Louder Than Words
by Eragon the Shinigami
Summary: "There's an old saying that says that actions speak louder than words, and this phrase couldn't fit anyone better than me. I've made some terrible decisions and I've done horrible things. Who am I exactly? My name is Akito Sohma, and this is my story." Takes place before, during and after the events of Fruits Basket, rated M for some major violence.


Note: I own nothing here, Fruits Basket belongs to Tokyopop and Natsuki Takaya (it definitely feels different saying this instead of RWBY, but moving on).

This fanfic contains violence, coarse language, and maybe some mature subject matter, reader's discretion is advised.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sohma Family Estate

Tokyo, Japan

It had been a year since the once-darkened master bedroom was first flooded with the light of the sun like it was now. Not that the young woman sitting by the door to the garden preferred to remember the amount of times she spent in that darkness; while the sun used to be blinding to her eyes every time she stepped outside, now it was more peaceful and kind to her than the darkness could've ever been. Even her husband would agree that she spent most of her life within the gates of the Sohma Estate, regardless if it was because she was sick or not. Now that she thought back she used to be very isolated from anyone, a habit that her husband had been spending time helping her rectify.

The door to her room opened just then as a maid stepped through and said, "Your husband is home and waiting to see you, ma'am."

"Send him in, Seras," the woman declared softly, her steel grey eyes gazing upon the maid through her shoulder-length raven black hair, "and tell him before he comes in here that he doesn't need to wait for his own wife's permission to enter his room."

"Yes ma'am," the maid said as she bowed and left the room, leaving the woman to her thoughts.

 _I should probably ask him where he was_ , the woman thought to herself, recalling the fact that she hadn't seen her husband for most of the day.

Before long the door opened again, allowing a young, thirty year old man with black hair and brown eyes stride into the room as he said, "What's the point of being polite if people don't even give you a chance to be polite?"

"It's your room too, Shigure, there's really no need to ask permission to enter," the young woman stated, growling under her breath at her husband's antics, "where have you been for most of the day, by the way?"

"Nowhere all that important, I've just been meeting up with some members of the family," Shigure replied with a chuckle as he sat down next to his wife, "what, did you miss little old me while I was gone, Akito?"

"I-it's nothing like that," Akito protested, the blush slowly spreading over her face saying otherwise, "I-I just concerned about you, you were gone for most of the day."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I'll admit that I was supposed to be back around noon, but we were having such a nice time that I might've lost track of time," Shigure said with a smile, but he noticed that his wife wasn't smiling and inquired, "okay, usually you'd be poking fun at me for losing track of time, so what's wrong?"

Cursing herself for knowing how observant the former Zodiac member was, Akito tossed him a document sitting next to her and answered, "If you honestly want to know, read the pregnancy report we got today from Hatori."

He calmly picked up the document, opened it up and began to read the document, the raising of one of his eyebrows being the only hint of his surprise.

"It's come back positive, eh?" Shigure finally said after a moment of silence, "T-that's great, now we can finally start a - wait, is this what's bothering you, Akito?"

"Do I really need to spell it out for you, dammit?" Akito growled in frustration, coming close to tearing her own hair out at her husband's cluelessness, "I had a terrible person raise me for most of my life, what makes me think I get the right to be a mother?!"

"Yeah, Ren was a pretty bad influence, I can't imagine you as a mother," Shigure joked, only to step backwards in safety when Akito swung at him and said, "kidding, I was only kidding."

"This isn't something to joke about, Shigure," the head of the Sohma family growled slightly, relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I don't know if I should get the right-"

"Right to what, being a mother?" Shigure interjected as he let her lean against him, "You've changed for the better Akito, you'll be fine, I'll be fine, and in nine months we'll be holding a baby in our arms and he or she will be fine."

"B-but what if I go back to what I used to be?" Akito stammered, close to crying, "Or worse, what if end up like 'Her'?!"

"Hey, calm down Akito, relax," Shigure said softly as he turned his wife's head to turn to him, "you're not going to end up like Ren, I mean, you've already made progress to being a better person, it was your efforts along with everyone else that helped to finally break the curse, heck you even ordered for the isolation room to be destroyed, need I go on?"

The family head sighed, thinking over what Shigure said before replying, "You're right, I have changed and I know I'm not the same person I was over a year ago, yet.. Yet for some reason I still feel like it isn't enough."

"Well, let's fix that shall we," Shigure finally said, surprising the young woman in his arms, "just tell me what you want to do to fix it, and we can attempt to arrange for it to happen."

Akito relaxed once again and declared, "I caused you all so much pain back then, did I? I know I've changed, but I still feel like I haven't made up to everyone for what I've done."

"Hmm, how about this, love," the former Dog stated as he kissed his wife on the cheek, "we can think of ideas on how you want to make it up to them (excluding me, because you technically already have) and find a way to work it out with those you hurt, but if you want to go through this, you need to think about who you want to start with."

With that Shigure got up to leave, and as he did Akito pondered over what she wanted to do and how. Getting ideas, she quickly wrote down a list of who she hurt all those years ago, and before long she decided to pull out a notebook and began to write.

" _There's an old saying that says that actions speak louder than words. What one does is more important than what one says, and looking back I can tell that I've made some terrible decisions and I've done horrible things. It doesn't help with the fact that I have a photographic memory, so the fact that I'm able to remember nearly every part of my life makes me feel worse. I've decided to write down in this journal (or should I call it a diary?) to keep a written document of everything I've done, and just to prove to whoever does eventually read this, as well as myself, that this phrase couldn't fit anyone better than me. Who am I exactly? My name is Akito Sohma, and this is my story."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everybody, my name is Eragon and welcome to the very first chapter of Louder Than Words. To be honest this is my very first Fruits Basket fanfic, in fact I was supposed to be working on Eye of the Beholder, but in this author's note that story isn't important, but this one is!

So, about a month or so ago I started reading this series, and I was blown away by how great a story it is. The story is great, the concept is somewhat unique, the characters are awesome, and I could just go on but that might take all day. Now, I might not be working on this one that often, depending on certain circumstances I will be doing my best to get some chapters out for this story while also working on my RWBY fanfics, but it will be worth it. Anyways, I've been wondering what else happened between the end of the curse and the end of the last chapter, but I came up with this idea which, honestly, might be something that Akito would maybe think of doing, but I should stop rambling now before I can't stop.

Oh yeah, I'm coming into new territory here with Fruits Basket, so do take it easy on me (also, yes, I support the love that is Kyo and Tohru, 'cause Kyo is best cat!), but anyways, if you liked this story and want to read more, hit those favourite and follow buttons and go check out my other stories. As always, thanks again for your support, and God Speed!


End file.
